


Sneaking Stars

by FallingApplesHurt



Series: Finding A Home [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, One Shot, Sneaking Out, Stargazing, Tree Climbing, Twins, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingApplesHurt/pseuds/FallingApplesHurt
Summary: Techno loves space and wants to see the stars and Wilbur is determined to show him some, even if it's just a pieceOr Techno and Wilbur sneak out to go stargaze
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: Finding A Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Sneaking Stars

Techno was working on his math homework when Wilbur burst into their shared room, “Tonight is the night!” He said, eyes shining.

“Oh no,” Techno twisted around in his chair, “What’s tonight?”

“It’s a clear, friday night and John and Maria are going out! That means we can too!”

“I thought you were out of spray paint,” 

“No it's not about that, I have other interests besides vandalism, and I know you do too,” Wilbur grabbed the back of Techno’s chair and pulled him away from the desk, spinning him around so they were face to face, Wilbur putting his hands on the armrests.

“Last week I found a place in the woods that would be perfect for stargazing and we are going, tonight.”

“What about Cathy and Rob? Cathy would definitely snitch on us,” Techno said, remembering the brunette raising an eyebrow at the pair when she saw them sneaking in through the back door past curfew. She raised an eyebrow, smirking, before calling to her parents, both of them had gotten grounded and had extra chores for a month.

“Cathy is going to a party or something and Rob doesn’t care, come on Tech! It’ll be great, trust me!” Wilbur leaned closer to Techno, grinning.

“I’ve trusted you plenty of times and it almost always leads to hiding in some obscure, gross, place-”

“This time is different! We aren’t doing anything technically illegal,”

Techno rolled his eyes, before begrudgingly mumbling, “Fine,”

Wilbur pulled away, pushing Techno’s chair back. He kicked off his shoes, spun around, and flopped onto their bed.

“It’s gonna look so cool Techno, we’ll be away from the city lights so you can actually see more then a few speckles.”

Techno didn’t respond, turning back to his math work, mouth quirked in a small smile. It wasn’t a horrible idea and even though they would almost definitely get caught, it did sound nice.

John and Maria had left for a date night around 5:30, two minutes after they left, Wilbur practically dragged Techno out the door. They walked to the nearest bus stop, Wilbur describing the route they’d have to take and what time they’d have to head back to make sure they didn’t miss the last bus.

The bus was loud and sticky, Techno opting to sit in the back had mixed results. On one hand they were farther away from everyone else but every time the bus hit a bump or pothole, which was every three minutes, it felt like Techno’s inside were being scrambled.

They rode for about an hour, making multiple stops with people busily going back and forth. Eventually Wilbur said they were at their stop and they got out in a random suburban neighborhood. They walked farther down the road when Techno noticed more and more trees.

“Over this way,” Wilbur said, pulling a small flashlight from his pocket and flicking it on. Techno followed Wilbur off the road into a random patch of trees, down a steep hill, and along a well worn path until they came upon a grassy clearing.

Silvery moon basked the grass, making it’s normally bright emerald green seem more everest. Wilbur led him over to a thick tree.

“Up here,” He motioned to Techno, “It’s not hard you just,” He put the flashlight in his mouth and jumped at a low hanging branch, hoisting himself up, “jump up her’ then clim’ over her’, C’me on Tech!”

Techno warily followed in suit, hoisting himself into the tangled branches, weaving clumsy, trying to keep up with Wilbur, who just kept going higher.

Wilbur finally reached a sturdy branch, throwing a leg over one side he shuffled away from the main trunk. Techno followed him but much slower, basically hugging the branch.

Wilbur turned the flashlight off and pointed towards the sky, Techno looked out to see the sky glowing. The waning crescent moon hung in the sky like an eye watching over them, gleaming stars  
splattered across it’s face like freckles, casting bright lights over the blackened trees below, Venus winked in the distance.

A cool breeze brushed through the trees, gently shaking the leaves, Wilbur smiled at his twin as he stared awestruck at the sky.

“Was it worth it?” He asked playfully, Techno nodded, not looking away. Everyone seemed to think that twins were similar in every single way, and he and Techno were in a lot of manners but in this instance they couldn’t be more different. 

Wilbur was never really interested in space, he thought that stars looked pretty and that planets were weird with year long days and acid rain and that was it. He never understood the big deal about it all. It was almost scary how far their universe was said to stretch, he didn’t like thinking about it.

Techno loved it. Wilbur remembered way back to first grade when they first started talking about space, how Techno immediately perked up, fully focusing on the lesson and how ever since then he had been hooked. During indoor recess he would get on one of the computers and show Wilbur different pictures of planets and stars while messily scribbling down any facts he saw online.

“One day on Venus is longer then a year,” Techno said, still not able to drag his gaze away from the sky, Wilbur nodded.

“It’s the second brightest object in the sky, sometimes it’s called the morning or evening star, that’s also why some people call it Earth’s sister planet because they are relatively the same size.” Techno began to sit up straighter, relying less on the branch to keep him, as he info-dumped.

Wilbur nodded along, he had heard all of these facts before but he didn’t mind hearing them again, it had been weeks since he heard Techno sound this passionate about anything, it was nice. 

After a while Techno stopped talking, just sat there, kicking his feet slightly. The wind picked up a bit as Wilbur started to hum, the wind picked up the notes and pulled them through the trees, the branches dancing along.

Wilbur forgot how long they were sitting there when he asked, “What do you think spring is like on Jupiter?”

“Cold,” Techno responded simply, “And long, cause seasons last for three years there.”

“That sounds better then the Millers place, doesn’t it?” Wilbur half joked, eyes drifting over to Techno, he didn’t mind the cold.

Techno didn’t respond at first, fingers drumming on his knee, he swallowed before whispering, “Yeah, yeah it does,” He paused, “Wanna go sometime?”

“That sounds nice, let’s go, far away, to the most obscure star you can think of.”

Techno huffed out a laugh, eyes hazy.

“Let’s go to the edge of the universe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii, check me out on Tumblr for info about this AU  
> And have a good period of existence in the Universe!!


End file.
